I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless networks and computer communications across wireless networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the processing of an interactive screen by one or more servers for display on a wireless device when the wireless device attempts to access or download a software application or data from the one or more servers.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate packets including voice and data over a wireless network. Cellular telephones themselves are being manufactured with increased computing capabilities and are becoming tantamount to personal computers and hand-held personal digital assistants (“PDAs”). Some wireless devices, such as select cellular telephones, may have an installed application programming computer platform that allows software developers to create software applications that operate on the wireless device.
On the Internet and other open networks, it is known to provide a user of a computer an interactive form when the user seeks to download or access software applications or data, such as an end-user license agreement (EULA), release, or verification form as to age, location or non-commercial status, prior to letting the user download the application. The user then must interact with the form, which sends a confirming signal back to the application download server, and then the user is given access to the application desired downloaded. However, the Internet and most LAN or WAN networks are wire-based or otherwise have inexpensive data connectivity such that bandwidth is easily available to provide interactivity between the browsing computer and the application download server. Thus, the transmission of the end-user license agreement or other verification forms and return of the confirming data does not take up significant network resources. Conversely, in a wireless network environment such as cellular telecommunications, any network connection for data transfer is expensive and the use of a user-interactive form to traverse the network prior to application download has traditionally been prohibitive.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide an interactive mechanism to a wireless device by which the user of the wireless device must interact prior to accessing data over a network. Such a mechanism needs to account for the limited bandwidth and other characteristics associated with the wireless network.